


When it's done (we're going to see it was better)

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (but not really), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And would do anything for him, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Isabelle loves her brother, Lightwood Family, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: With Lydia, he might eventually be content. Maybe in a few years they’d have kids, co-headship of the Institute, and a sense of peace. Maybe they’d like each other, would share secrets, and talk about their days when the other was feeling down. A hypothetical isn’t enough for Izzy, especially not when the best case scenario still ends with Alec alone.She’s sure Lydia and Alec would be a nice match, might have even grown to love each other if Alec weren’t completely gay, but he is. If their parents keep pushing, he’ll do the same thing as always, putting his family first and himself second. Izzy refuses to let that happen this time.Or: Isabelle refuses to let her brother marry a woman for their family's sake. If someone has to marry Lydia, then it'll be her.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	When it's done (we're going to see it was better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> title is from ben platt's 'grow as we go'

If there’s one person in the world Izzy loves more than anyone, it’s her brother.

He’s always protected her, always made sure she was loved and cared for even when their parents were absent, always put her before everything and everyone – including himself. She’s never been able to do as much for him, knows she’s sometimes more trouble than she’s worth, but she loves him with all her heart.

So, naturally, when she hears that her parents want him to marry someone and are trying to push him towards Lydia, Izzy is willing to do anything to make sure that doesn’t happen. Alec deserves to be happy more than anyone else. For all those years he spent working when they were partying, covering for them when they messed up, and shutting himself away to please the Clave, he deserves happiness.

With Lydia, he might eventually be content. Maybe in a few years they’d have kids, co-headship of the Institute, and a sense of peace. Maybe they’d like each other, would share secrets, and talk about their days when the other was feeling down. A hypothetical isn’t enough for Izzy, especially not when the best case scenario still ends with Alec alone.

She’s sure Lydia and Alec would be a nice match, might have even grown to love each other if Alec weren’t completely gay, but he _is_. If their parents keep pushing, he’ll do the same thing as always, putting his family first and himself second. Izzy refuses to let that happen this time.

She stares at her parents’ office door, hesitating for a second longer before knocking and waltzing into the room. She doesn’t wait for an answer, never has, and she tries to project the same air of confidence she usually does. Confidence is the last thing she feels right now, but her parents don’t need to know that.

They need to think this is an act of selfishness and familial pride. They need to believe Izzy when she tells them she wants this for the betterment of their family name and of their Institute. She can’t show weakness; can’t show how desperate she is to save Alec and see him smile the way he does whenever he’s with Magnus.

She’ll never understand why her parents are the way they are, but it doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is that she knows _how_ they are and can use it against them, for Alec’s sake.

“Isabelle.”

Her father’s always been her favourite parent. He may not be perfect, but at least he tried to love them as a father should. Their mother never did, or at least not that Izzy can remember, and for that she’ll never forgive her. Fortunately for her, Maryse Lightwood isn’t interested in connecting with her children.

“Mother, Father,” she greets them politely. Her voice doesn’t waver and Izzy mentally pats herself on the back. Great start. “I was coming to you about the matter we discussed earlier. I know you think a wedding between Alec and Lydia is the best way to restore our family name, but I believe I have a _better_ proposition.”

Her parents share a loaded glance, and Izzy knows they’re deciding whether or not they’re willing to listen to her. It takes a minute but, eventually, her mother sighs and gestures for her to continue. This time, Izzy doesn’t hesitate.

“Alec’s reputation is impeccable, and everyone knows it.” She doesn’t falter as she speaks. This is the one thing she’s sure of. Out of everyone in their family, Alec is the only one who hasn’t done anything that merits compensation. He’s the only one who hasn’t ‘tarnished’ their name, and their parents know it. “You think we need a strong alliance to fix our family’s position in Nephilim society. Alec will do it if you keep pushing, but I’m asking that you don’t. I’m offering myself instead. I will marry Lydia and make up for all my past mistakes, as long as you leave Alec alone.”

She knows it’s risky. She knows they would have accepted immediately if she had suggested a marriage to a man. However, as much as she loves her brother, she refuses to break her own heart to save his. She’ll make sure both of them come out of this mess happy and loved, or she’ll run away with him to someplace no one can find them.

As much as she loathes the idea of having someone in their Institute, pulling on loose ends and correcting their every move, Izzy has slowly started to like Lydia. She reminds her of Alec in a way, but she’s a lot surer than her brother, more confident in a way. She’s calm and collected and a great leader when she wants to be, and Izzy can easily see herself falling in love with the other woman.

“You want to salvage our reputation by marrying someone of the same gender as you?” her mother sneers and Izzy takes the blow without flinching. She refuses to cower, refuses to bend, and let her parents show how much their approval still means to her. Alec and she are allowed to love whoever they want to, man or woman, warlock or shadowhunter. “I should have known you weren’t serious about this, Isabelle. There’s no way the Clave will take us seriously if one of our children appears as anything other than normal.”

Anger flares up inside Izzy, cold and hot at the same time. There’s nothing wrong with her, she tells herself. There’s nothing wrong with loving whoever she wants to love, no matter what her parents and the Clave and the other shadowhunters think. Alec and she will show them how strong they can be even when they’re not following their precious traditions.

For now, however, she needs to convince her parents to let her do this. Thankfully, she has several cards in her hand. She knows exactly what to say to make her parents tick, to make them crack, to make them yield to her will.

“The Clave will see it as a sacrifice,” Izzy says firmly, refusing to let her uncertainty shine through. “If Alec marries Lydia, they’ll think you’re just using this marriage as a way to climb up in the ranks. I know that’s exactly what it is, but do you really want people talking about the power-hungry Lightwoods? Because I certainly don’t. If I do this, they’ll think we’re taking this seriously, as the punishment they want it to be. Regardless of my feelings or lack thereof when it comes to Lydia, the Clave will have to accept a wedding between two shadowhunters from prestigious families.”

“Nonsense, Isabelle,” her father frowns. “The Clave will not want to tie two women together, let alone one as unpredictable as you with someone as steady and loyal as Lydia.”

She ignores the sting she feels at her father’s words and what they imply _(you’re unsteady, disloyal, too much of a flight risk)_ and uses his own prejudices against him instead.

“If anything, that’ll make them more likely to accept this,” she shrugs nonchalantly, even though her heart is beating wildly and her fingers trembling behind her back. “You said it yourself, I’m unpredictable. I’m reckless, impulsive, and rarely follow the rules. They’ll see this as their chance to control me, and you can’t deny they want that almost as much as you do.”

Her mother’s jaw clenches and her father’s knuckles turn white from how hard they’re gripping his chair’s armrests. Izzy knows her words were harsh but refuses to take them back. Their parents can act as innocent as they want, but she’s not a fool; she knows her parents would kill to have her listen to them and blindly follow their orders as Alec so often does.

This time, she won’t let either of them be puppets in their parents’ political games.

“I also have it on good authority that Alec is currently involved with someone else,” Izzy continues. It’s stretching the truth and she knows her brother would balk at her boldness, but it’s the best way to get her parents off his back. If she doesn’t mention _who_ exactly he’s involved with? Well, that’s no one’s business but her own. “Even if he agreed to propose to Lydia for your sake, there’ll always be a part of him that yearns for someone else. I can’t promise he’d make it down the aisle and come out with a rune on his heart if he were the one to propose.”

This time, she isn’t lying. No matter how much her brother tries to pretend like he doesn’t care about Magnus, Izzy can see the longing in his eyes. She sees how entranced he is whenever the warlock walks into a room, and how happy he was when he came back from his night at the loft. Alec’s sense of duty is strong, but in this case, Izzy is almost certain his heart would be stronger.

Her parents are still staring at her like they can’t quite believe what she’s saying. Honestly, she’s not sure she can either. She hadn’t given herself the time to think about it and back out before she had approached her parents. This is her one chance to get it right.

“Look, there’s no knowing if Lydia will even accept my proposal,” Izzy sighs, her eyes begging her parents to understand and go along with her plan. For once in their life, she wants them to put their children first. “I can try. If she says yes, there’ll be nothing to worry about. Lydia is an envoy of the Clave; the institution won’t go against one of their own, especially not if they think this is part of our punishment. If she says no, you can find someone else for Alec or me to marry.”

She doesn’t think it’ll come to that. In fact, she’s almost certain Lydia would prefer to marry her than Alec. Izzy is many things, but blind isn’t one of them, and she knows what mutual attraction looks like more than most people do.

All she needs is her parents’ blessing.

“Alright,” her father finally says. Her mother’s eyes flash murderously, but she doesn’t contradict her husband. “We’ll give you one shot at this. If Lydia accepts your proposal, we’ll let you go through with your plan and organise your own wedding. If she doesn’t, we’ll make sure both you _and_ Alec are matched with appropriate suitors.”

He’s trying to scare her out of this, she knows. He thinks his threat will get to her and make her back down. Once upon a time, when she still loved her father almost as much as she loves her brother, she would have. But Izzy isn’t a little girl anymore, and she knows who deserves her loyalty.

“I understand.”

One shot is more than enough.

* * *

Lydia is, objectively, a stunning woman.

Izzy has always appreciated beautiful things, and Lydia definitely fits into that category. She’s taller than Izzy but not by too much, her features are sharp and striking, and she carries herself with a control Izzy admires.

Marrying her won’t be a hardship. Proposing, however, is a whole other issue. The moment needs to be perfect, and Izzy needs to make sure Lydia understands this is both a business partnership and a chance at finding love. She doesn’t want to make a huge deal out of it, but she also doesn’t want it to be completely unromantic.

It takes her a week to find the ideal moment. A week of trying and failing to get Lydia alone and out of the Institute. If they’re going to start a relationship – a _marriage_ – she refuses to start it in the middle of the place they both work at. Instead, she convinces Lydia to go to the park with her. She’s not sure why the other woman agrees, but she’s not about to complain.

The weather is nice outside, cool but not cold. The sun hasn’t set yet, but it’s dark enough that Izzy doesn’t feel completely exposed. This is her one shot, she knows, and she can’t screw it up.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” she says after a few minutes of silence.

“I assumed so,” Lydia chuckles. “I didn’t think you’d drag me out here for no reason. Besides, Alec told me you’ve been trying to get me alone for a while, so I thought I’d make your life easier.”

“It’s about and our future,” Izzy blurts out before she can chicken out. “And it’s serious and probably reckless and something we might regret forever. However, I truly believe this is the best option and I need you to listen to me before you dismiss my idea. If not for my sake, then for yours and Alec’s.”

“Alec?” Lydia frowns. “What does he have to do with this?”

“Nothing,” Izzy mutters, then corrects herself. “Everything, I don’t know. He doesn’t know what I’m doing here, but it does affect him in a way. Well actually, I hope it’ll never have to affect him, but it could have.”

“Isabelle, you’re not making any sense,” Lydia interrupts her. “How about you tell me what this is about so we can figure it out together, alright? I promise I’ll do whatever is in my power to help you and Alec. I know you think I’m trying to ruin your family and your Institute, but I honestly just want us all to live together peacefully.”

“I don’t…” Izzy starts, shaking her head and trying again. “I don’t think you’re trying to ruin anything. The only people to blame here are my parents for making everyone’s lives hell. This, though… You don’t have to say yes to what I’m going to offer. My parents have given me an ultimatum and this is my attempt at making sure things go the way I want them to.”

Lydia is silent for a few moments, and Izzy wonders if she has any idea what’s about to happen. Does she suspect anything? Has she caught the looks Izzy has been sending her way all week? Does she have any idea how conflicted Izzy feels every time she so much as glances in her direction?

Izzy doesn’t love Lydia, doesn’t even like her most of the time, but something about this fearless shadowhunter makes her want to know more. She makes Izzy’s nerves catch on fire and makes her want to scream, but she also has a way of speaking that soothes Izzy’s confused mind. Lydia is everything Izzy’s always hated and everything she’s always dreamed of having, and she doesn’t know what to do about it.

Except marry her.

“My parents wanted Alec to strengthen the family name by marrying into another powerful shadowhunter line,” she begins, not daring to look at Lydia as she speaks. “However, Alec is falling in love with someone else and I refuse to watch him break his own heart for my parents’ sake.”

“So you’re going to break your own?” Lydia guesses.

Izzy doesn’t answer, mostly because she has no idea what the right answer is. Is she breaking her own heart? Maybe, but there’s a chance she isn’t. There’s a chance she’s about to enter the relationship of her lifetime. So she doesn’t answer.

“Isabelle, what is this really about?” Lydia asks again. “I’m almost certain you’re not just here to complain about your impending nuptials. Do you already know who you’re going to marry? Do you need my help in getting out of it? Do you need me to ask the Clave to forbid you from marrying?”

That answers the question as to whether or not Lydia has any idea what’s going on. Izzy hesitates for an instant before stopping. Lydia copies her, staying silent as she waits for Izzy to speak up again. This is all on her, she knows. This is the moment when she could back out and forget about the whole plan. She could forget about this whole thing and let her parents take the lead.

She could, she could, but she can’t.

“My parents let me decide, actually,” Izzy clears her throat. “Which is why I needed to talk to you. See, there aren’t a lot of people out there who are highly ranked, respected by the Clave, and not complete assholes. Add to it the fact that I refuse to marry someone I’m not even remotely attracted to… My options aren’t exactly endless. There is, however, one person I had in mind from the get-go.”

She pauses, waiting to see if Lydia is going to catch on. The blond’s breath hitches and Izzy curls her hands into tight fists.

“Isabelle…”

She doesn’t love Lydia, but she could. She could, and she will. She sinks down on one knee and pulls out a simple but beautiful ring.

“Lydia Branwell, will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! Once again, no beta for this fic, so all mistakes are mine (please point them out if you spot any!). I really wanted to write some more Izzy/Lydia, and I also wanted to write some Lightwood family feels, so... This happened! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
